glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlords of Wor
=Details= "Since its inception I wanted Warlords of Wor to be a Glyos-compatible toy line. I'm proud to announce that Warlords of Wor will be the premiere sister line to Spy Monkey's Battle Tribes."https://www.instagram.com/p/BYMwhocg6-v/ Warlords of Wor is a blend of fantasy and science fiction, not unlike Masters of the Universe or Star Wars, that is set in a post-apocalyptic landscape where time and space have been compromised by a devastating cosmic event. At the heart of this wild and unpredictable world lies the City of Wor, an enormous metropolis that is protected from outside threats by a small group of powerful heroes known as the Warlords of Wor. It's a world without rules or boundaries where absolutely anything can happen.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/310255034/warlords-of-wor-the-mini-comics =ManOrMonster? Releases= Wave 1 *Bog-Nar *Gol Warrior *Nekroid Nightstalker Wave 2 *Toxic Inferno Bog-Nar *Gol Wildmage *Nekroid Orcblight *Nekroid Doppelganger - DCON 2017 Exclusive Wave 3 *Muck Thing Bog-Nar *Gol Hunter *Nekroid Skinwalker *Polar Vortex Bog-Nar *Bio-Glow Bog-Nar - C2E2 2018 Exclusive *Bog-Nar Classic v2 *Gol Warrior Classic v2 *Nekroid Nightstalker Classic v2 Wave 4 *Nekroid Invader *Camouflage Bog-Nar *Gol Scarabite *T2 Test Shot Clawbber BTW Wave 2 Battle Tribes Wrestling Wave 2 Crossover - Designer Con 2018 Exclusive *B.O.G.-N.A.R. - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line Crossover - DCON 2018 Exclusive *Gol Amazonis - Battle Tribes Wrestling Sub-line Crossover - DCON 2018 Exclusive *T3 Test Shot Clawbber - DCON 2018 Exclusive Wave 5 *Clawbber *Worian Guard *Worian Stoneguard *Serpax Wave 6 *Jungle Mission Clawbber *Worian Laser Trooper *Taskmaster Volk *Elapid Bomber Wave 7 *Lord of Fire *Elapid Battle Master *Blood Mercenary *Tox-Nar, the Crusader! *Neo Adventurer - Power-Con 2019 Exclusive *War Man - Power-Con 2019 Exclusive *Captain Cobrus - Ohio Toy & Comic Show 2019 Exclusive *Blockade - Ohio Toy & Comic Show 2019 Exclusive Wave 8 *Captain Cobrus - Version 2 *Gol Oceanlord *Re-Kon *Sssleep *Paladin *Evil Harvest Bog-Nar - Indiana Toy and Comic Expo 2019 Exclusive *Air Rebel - DCON 2019 Exclusive *Wind Tyrant - DCON 2019 Exclusive Wave 9 *Fröst-Nar *Polar Vortex Clawbber *Elapid Glacier Dweller *Arctic Guard *Deputy Midway - Halftime Surprise Drop =Battle Builders= Wave 1 *Battle Builder Classic Green *Battle Builder Warrior Blue *Battle Builder Nightstalker Gray Wave 2 *Battle Builder Doppelganger Blue *Battle Builder Infection Red *Battle Builder Wild Yellow *Battle Builder Orc Green Wave 3 *Battle Builder Muck Green *Battle Builder Purple Pearl *Battle Builder Feral Tan *Battle Builder Polar Blue *Battle Builder Glow in the Dark Green - C2E2 Exclusive *Battle Builder Classic Green - Reissue *Battle Builder Warrior Blue - Reissue *Battle Builder Nightstalker Gray - Reissue Wave 4 *Battle Builder Invader Blue *Battle Builder Camouflage Brown *Battle Builder Scarabite *Kustom Kits Wild Yellow *Kustom Kits Nightstalker Gray Wave 5 *Battle Builder Dark Flesh *Battle Builder Light Flesh *Battle Builder Commander Blue Wave 6 *Battle Builder Volkriun Green Wave 8 *Battle Builder CCv2 Blue *Battle Builder Ocean Green Wave 9 *Battle Builder Clear Colorless *Battle Builder Pure White =Additional Releases= Accessories *Wor Yellow Axis Joint Set *Wor Cool Gray Swing Joint Set Comic Books WoW_01_01.jpg|Warlords of Wor #1 The Mutant Muck Menace! WoW_02_01.jpeg|Warlords of Wor #2 Ghosts of Tohoco! WoW_03_01.jpeg|Warlords of Wor #3 Pride of the Guerrillax! WoW_04_01.jpeg|Warlords of Wor #4 Showdown at Silverhorse Saloon! WoW_05_01.jpeg|Warlords of Wor #5 Siege on Innsmouth! =References= Category:Spy Monkey Creations Category:ManOrMonster? Studios